With the continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology is developed rapidly, and more and more types of the electronic products occur. The technology development brings various conveniences for people, and presently the people can enjoy a comfortable life brought with the technology development by using various electronic devices.
For example, for the convenience of multiple users to view the content displayed on the electronic device simultaneously, a projection device with a projection function is developed, such as a projector, a mobile phone with the projection function. When viewing the content displayed on the electronic device, the user may desire to adjust a projection region for the projection content due to some reasons, for example, the user may desire to adjust the projection content projected on the left front side of the projection device to be projected on the right front side of the projection device, or another example, the user may desire to adjust the projection content projected on the left side of the mobile phone to be projected on the right side of the mobile phone during the polyhedral projection using the mobile phone. In the conventional technology, in the case of the adjustment described above, generally the user is required to operate the projection device directly, for example, adjust the position angle of the projection device, or perform operations such as a pressing operation or rotating operation on some buttons of the projection device.
However, the adjustment way described above is extremely inconvenient, the operational process is complex, and it is difficult to adjust and control by the electronic device the projection region for the projection content, and thus the use experience of the user is poor.